What the Shadows Can't Reach
by al-star
Summary: Genderbender fic. When Roy calls Riza after she had been threatened by Pride. Roy is worried and decides to pay her a visit.


**Pairing: Royai**

**Rated: K**

**Notes: It's a genderbender fic. I changed the names so it would fit the opposite sex. Roy is Roya and Riza is Ryan. Thanks to the people who helped me with the names **** Set in the manga/Brotherhood, when Riza is threatened by Pride, and Roy calls her about flowers. I used that scene and added some stuff of my own**** I don't own FMA and its characters, although I wish I did **

Ryan was walking fast, eager to reach his apartment complex. His meeting with Selim Bradley, or more accurately, Pride, had left him shaken, to say the least. He just wanted to get home, make some tea and slumped on his couch with a book for the rest of the evening. And forget, if only for tonight, the storm that has come into his life lately.

The walk home felt like hours, although it was only a few minutes away. every time Ryan saw something move, or a shadow of some sort, he couldn't help but wince in fear. However, his apartment complex was soon in his sight, taking a huge weight off his shoulders.

Ryan opened his door and the first thing that struck him was two bright spot staring at him. His heart missed a beat before her realized that is was only his loyal dog Hayate's eyes. The dog strutted to his owner happily, asking for some caresses. Ryan let himself fall on the ground and rested his back against the wall, his head in his hands. "It's okay. It's okay" Ryan kept repeating himself.

Suddenly, the phone rang, startling Ryan. He walked to the phone and hesitated a bit before answering

"…Hello?" Ryan asked, on his guard.

"Good evening, Sir. The flowers you ordered are ready for delivery" a voice said.

"I didn't order any flowers…"Ryan contradicted.

"All right, sorry… I got drunk and bought a ton of flowers. I'd be really grateful if you helped me get rid of some?"

Ryan sighed, relieved to recognize the voice of her superior officer, Roya Mustang. On the other side of the phone, Roya noticed the sigh and.

"What's wrong…? What happened?" she asked, worried.

Ryan jerked his head up in surprise and hesitated in responding. He knew he couldn't tell Roya what happened and wasn't sure if he should let her know something was indeed wrong. He decided not to.

"Nothing, sir. It's nothing" Ryan reassured with a smile.

"Really…? Are you sure?" Roya insisted.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure. About the flower sir…I don't own a vase. Thank you for calling…Colonel"

Ryan hanged up and looked at Hayate, who was looking at him curiously. He bent down and hugged his loyal dog.

"How does she have such uncanny timing?" Ryan added to himself, smiling and relieved.

Roya on the other side was far from relieved. Ryan couldn't fool her, she knew him too much. She kept looking at the phone worried and confused. She definitely heard her subordinate sighed in relief? annoyance? a bit of both? He definitely sounded relieved when he recognized her voice. Moreover, his hesitation clearly showed that something was wrong, and Roya was determined to find out what it was.

Ryan's apartment complex wasn't too far away, ten minutes by car at the most, so Roya decided to make a quick visit. She entered quickly the apartment complex, making sure nobody saw her. She could always make an excuse for the late visit; after all, why wouldn't she be allowed her friend and ex-subordinate? Although he has been reassigned to the Fuhrer's office, Ryan was still her friend, right?

Roya hesitated at first, her fist raised in front of Ryan's door, but not knocking. She took a deep breath and knocked soundly on the door. She heard some steps, but they stopped in front of the door, not opening right away. Ryan's hesitation was definitely getting weirder. However, Ryan opened the door a little, looking through the small opening. He frowned when he saw Roya standing in front of his apartment door, but opened the door completely nonetheless.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Ryan whispered, looking in the hallway to make sure nobody was there.

"I made sure nobody saw me. Will you let me in?" Roya asked.

Ryan took a step back to let her in, closing and locking the door behind her. Roya took her coat off and put it on one of the kitchen chair, uncovering a deep red evening dress. Ryan on his part was still wearing his uniform, but had removed his jacket, keeping only his usual turtleneck. Roya was used to seeing him in his uniform, but not so much without his jacket. She realized how muscular his body was and couldn't help but stare at his chest and shoulders, which were flattered by his skin tight shirt.

"I was making tea, would you like some?" Ryan offered, rousing Roya from her thoughts.

"Ah, yes, sure" Roya stuttered.

Ryan took out two cups and look through the cupboards for some tea while Roya walked towards the living room. She scanned the room with her eyes. There were still boxes scattered around the apartment from when she moved to Central and there wasn't much decoration.

Ryan showed up behind Roya, offering her a cup of hot tea. She took it and they settled on the couch. They stay silent. Roya kept her eyes locked on Ryan, but he avoided her gaze.

"Something's wrong" Roya affirmed.

Ryan looked at Roya and saw the concern in her eyes. He felt bad, but as much as he wanted to tell her what was going on, he knew he couldn't. He never knew when Pride the Homunculus could be watching him and didn't want to put himself in danger. Most of all, he didn't want to put Roya in danger any more. He softened his face and tried to smile at her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me" Ryan said, trying to be reassuring.

He tried his best, but his voice was still shaking and his smile was far from genuine. Roya noticed all of that; she also noticed the clean cut he had on his cheek. Without thinking, she reached for the cut, running a finger softly over it. Instinctively, Ryan reached for his cheek too, and Roya noticed that he had some light bruises on his wrist. She took his hand and ran her thumb on his bruises.

"You're telling me what happened" Roya said firmly.

Her tone was affirmative and giving Ryan no choice. The only thing he could do was to make Roya understand that he couldn't say anything, for both of their safeties.

"I can't" he said, looking directly into her eyes.

Roya waited for him to add something but he only repeated "I can't."

Roya then understood that there was something or someone keeping Ryan quiet. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't tell her about it. So she stopped insisting.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

Ryan didn't answer. He couldn't. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He just closed his eyes while Roya took his hand with hers. She caressed the bruises gently, trying to comfort him from whatever was bothering him. She then brought her lips to his wrist and kissed it hesitantly at first. Ryan kept his eyes closed and didn't take his hand away when Roya kissed it. She pressed her lips again in his bruises, lingering longer than the previous time. She then interviewed her fingers with his hand placed her other hand back on his cheek. Ryan rested his hand on top of her.

"I'm alright" he whispered.

He detached his fingers from her and rested his hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly. Ryan smiled softly at her, softening his look. The mood was getting more intimate than usual, but at the moment, Ryan didn't really cared. Even if Pride saw them, what proof could he get? And what would getting them court martialed would bring them? They needed them in the military for a reason, so they wouldn't do anything to get them fired.

Roya got closer to Ryan and reached up to his face, kissing the cut softly. Ryan didn't move, but let her do so. Roya inspected his face carefully, touching his features to see if he had any other cut or bruises. She found some on his neck, so she rolled the turtleneck a bit and rested her hand on the bruises. She kissed his neck lightly then rested her forehead against his, her hand still on his neck and the other lingering on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're hurt and I can't do anything about it" she apologized.

"Please, don't" Ryan said.

"But…" Roya replied.

"It's not your fault. It's alright" he cut.

Ryan ran a hand in Roya's hair and rested it on the back of her neck. They stayed still for a long time, both worried and trying to comfort each other. Those intimate moments were rare, even more now that they were being watched by the higher ups and the Homunculus and that Ryan that Ryan had been reassigned, so they savored every second. It wasn't even for sex or any kind of physical intimacy, it was only being there for each other, not as a Colonel and a Lieutenant, but as a man and a woman. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Hayate barked at the two of them, jealous that he wasn't getting any attention. They let each other go and Roya laughed. She clapped her thighs and Hayate strutted happily towards her.

"You're a good boy, huh?" she said while petting him.

Ryan smiled and took their empty cups to the kitchen sink. Roya kept petting the dog, but she watched Ryan get up and walked to the kitchen. She knew that their moment of intimacy was gone now and that soon she'd have to go home. She wanted to stay as long as she could, just to stay by Ryan's side. She was saying to herself it was because she was worried about him and because he got hurt and she didn't know why, but deep inside she needed his presence herself. She wouldn't admit it though, she was far too stubborn to admit that she needed him just as much, if not more, than he did. But she did. She needed him, she wanted him, and she wondered if he did too.

Roya got up and joined Ryan in the kitchen. He didn't hear her, so she just stood beside him. She wanted to wrap her arms around his back and just hold him for a while, but she decided not to. She grabbed her coat and reached for the doorknob.

"I'll be going now, Lieutenant" she said, her voice low "take care of yourself."

She didn't wait for a response and opened the door. However, Ryan blocking the way with his arm stopped her. She turned around and Ryan caught her chin between his fingers. Before she knew it, he kissed her and she kissed him back. Ryan broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Don't keep everything to yourself. If you need me, if you need to talk or need me to hold you for a while, just say so. I'm here for you too" he told her.

Roya was utterly surprised. It was just as if he had read her mind. Just as if he could read her like an open book. Roya smiled and took the hem of his sleeve between her fingers.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Ryan got his arm out of the way and Roya stepped in the hallway.

"Take care of yourself" she repeated, warmly this time.

"You too. And please do you paperwork properly, sir" he replied.

Roya laughed and walked away.

"I will, Hawkeye" she assured.

They were left alone once again, but it felt better. It was only a moment, but at least they could comfort each other and think about them, instead of everything else. And that's all they needed, a moment once in a while where nobody could see them or judge them. A moment where only they mattered.


End file.
